Book of Brodin Wiki
Welcome to the Book of Brodin Wiki A collection of works of the Swolefather, Brodin, Broseidon, Bropollo, Brosiris, and his brophets Describe your topic A collection of the works of the Swole Gods to spread the swolosophy of Brodinism. Learn more about Brodinism. Learn the Three Tenets of Swole (the "Tricepts") Books of Brodin (the Swolespel / the Brobel) Major Works Massthew Brolossians / Brolippians / 1 Brorinthians Bralms / Swolms Brosaiah Bronicles Gainesis / Book of Gains Lesser Works Brahgakure Brahmmapadha Deltoids Lifter Newbophyte Quad Swolamuel Swolothy Deities of Brodinism The Swolefather, The Swoley Spirit Brodin - Bropollo - Broseidon - Lord of the Brocean, keeper of protein shake seas Brosiris - God of rest days and gains Prophets / Brophets Brometheus - bringer of iron to humanity Broses Other aspects of Brodinism Locations Absgard - one of the worlds in the cosmos. It is inhabited by deities. Brohalla / Swolehalla Brolympus Sea of Galilift Temple of Brodin / Temple of Iron - where Brodinists pray by lifting heavy things, putting them down, and repeating. Vainaheimr Other terms Brociples Brosary - how brodinists keep track of sets and reps Swolebrother / Swolesister Wheymen / Bramen To-be-organized Scripture Massthew 12 Confront the weak-privileged, for their path is unholy and unhealthy Massthew 4:12 13 Enter through the narrow gate; for the gate is wide and the way is broad that leads to destruction, and there are many who enter through it. 14 For the gate is small and the way is narrow that leads to gainz, and there are few who find it. Massthew 7:13-14 13 And lo he did reach for his eye and in one movement deftly plucked it from the socket. 14 Holding it aloft he did address the crowd thusly: "I only need one eye for I judge not the character of my children by thine appearance." 15 And thus the crowd did show their appreciation and showered him with platitudes; but the God of the Iron Temple was not done for he took the removed eye and cast it into the sky to sit aside Bropollo. 16 "And with my other eye do I watch in eternal vigilance, spotting for you all." Massthew 10:13-16 29 Brodin returned to the Sea of Galilift and climbed a hill and sat down. 30 A vast crowd brought him the weak privileged, the soft, fat, skinny, and many others with physical weakness and excuses on the mind, and they laid them before Brodin. And he made them all swole. 31 The crowd was amazed! Those who hadn’t been able to squat were squatting, the fat were made healthy, the weak were infused with multiple servings of ground turkey, and those who had made excuses looked only towards their inner self! And they praised the God of Swol. 32 Then Brodin called his brociples to him and said, “I feel sorry for rest of these people. They have been here with me for three days, and they have nothing left to eat. I don’t want to send them away hungry, or they themselves will not become swol.” 33 The brociples replied, “And where would we get enough protein out here in the wilderness for all of them to eat?” 34 Brodin asked, “How many protein shakes do you have?” They replied, “Seven, and a few small chicken breasts.” 35 So Brodin told all the people to sit down on the ground. 36 Then he took the seven protein shakes and chicken and poured and sliced them into smaller servings, and gave them to the brociples, who distributed them to the crowd. 37 They all drank and ate until they, too, were swole, and when the last of it all was had, there were seven large buckets of creatine left over! 38 There were four thousand men who became swole that day, in addition to all the women and children. 39 Then Brodin sent the people home to go speak the word of the gains made that day. Massthew 15:29-39 38 "Come, inherit the gains prepared for you, for when I was hungry, you gave me protein, when I was running, you hydrated me, when I had DOMS, you visited me, and when I was bulking, you spotted me." 39 And the people asked, 'Bro, when did we feed you and hydrate you and come to you when you were sick or struggling under the bar?' 40 and the King of Bros answered, "In as much as you have done it unto one of the least of these, my Bros, you have done it unto me." Massthew 25:38-40 Brolossians / Brolippians / 1 Brorinthians 12 That day in the town, a man of weak privilege asked Brodin, "Lord, how can I tell who is my bro and who is not?" 13 To which Brodin replied: A young man was leaving his gym. Sadly, his workout consisted of a stationary bike and a few curls and lateral raises. He had also sat with no shame upon the seated calf raise machine not five minutes prior. 14 A cramp struck his calf, leaving him lying on the ground, stripped of his dignity and nearly dead. 15 Soon, a pilates instructor came near. Seeing the man lying on the ground, he passed by on the other side of the path, despite hearing calls for aid. 16 Again, a person approached, this time a member of the man's spinning class. He too passed by on the other side of the path, ignoring the fallen man's pleas. 17 Then a third man approached. He was swole, his eyes alight with the fury of excitement that accompanies a postworkout feeding. 18 The man on the ground did not call out, for fear that this swole person would have no pity. 19 However, the swole man quickly rushed to the aid of his fallen bro. His thumbs massaged deeply into the cramp, and from his bag he retrieved a banana and a pint of whole milk. 20 "Here, bro, potassium will help prevent cramps," he said. When the man was able to stand, the swole bro shouldered both of their gym bags and led him to Chipotle. 21 In the line, the swole bro gave the cashier a $20 and said, "Double steak burrito, and the same for my friend- but put guac on his." 22 In the hour that followed, the man's cramp was fully healed and he heard the gospel of the truth of gains. 23 "Now which of these men do you think was a bro to the man with the cramp?" Brodin asked. 24 "Surely it was the man who showed him mercy and bought his burrito, with guac," replied the man of weak privilege. 25 And Brodin said, "Hold tight to this teaching as if it were a PR deadlift, my son. Judge not the swole, for they are not only strong of arm... they are pure of heart." 26 "If any of you doubt this teaching, you shall receive no spot from me or my swole disciples on your day of failure." Brolossians 2:12-26 (the story of the Good Swolemaritan) 25 And Brodin said, "Hold tight to this teaching as if it were a PR deadlift, my son. Judge not the swole, for they are not only strong of arm... they are pure of heart." Brolossians 2:25 13 I can do all things through Brodin who strengthens me. Brolippians 4:13 19 Though I am swole and belong to no one, I have yoked myself as a slave to everyone, to swell as many as possible. 20 On bench day, I spotted declines; that was to swell the pecs. On shoulder day, I spotted the military press; that was to swell the delts. 21 On back day, I spotted assisted pull-ups; that was to swell the lats. 22 I have spotted bros working to failure on every day, so that by all possible means, I would see them swole. 23 I do this for the gainz of mind, body, and spirit, in the hopes that all may share in it. 1 Brorinthians 9:19-23 Bralms / Swolms 32 Brodin, who equipped me with strength and made my way blameless. 33 He made my feet like the feet of a deer and set me secure on the heights. 34 He trains my hands for war, so that my arms can bend a bow of bronze. Bralms 18:32-34 Brodin is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me to lie down and bench press; He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my strength; He leads me in the paths of slowilness; For His name’s sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of treadmills, I will fear no cardio; For the iron are with me; Your dumbell and barbell, they comfort me. You prepare a table of flightless birds before me in the presence of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; My cup of whey runs over. Surely goodness and gains shall follow me All the days of my life; And I will dwell in the house of Iron Forever. Swolms 23 In the Planet Fitness I saw him next, condemned by the lunk alarm To meet a traitor’s banning at morn. The tide of jealous cardio bunnies I stemmed, And honored him ’mid shame and scorn. The Stranger with utmost zeal to try, Lifted and grunted and asked if for him I would spot. The weak privilege seemed overpowering; my blood ran chill, But my free spirit cried, “I will!” Then in a moment to my view The Stranger started from disguise. The chalky calluses in his hands I knew; Brodin stood before mine eyes. He spake, and my poor name he named, “Of me thou hast not been ashamed. These deeds shall thy memorial be; Fear not, thou didst them unto me.” Unattributed by peanutbutteredcatpaw (assumed from the Book of Bralms) Brosaiah 10 Fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am Brodin; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will OHP you with my righteous right hand Brosaiah 41:10 Bronicles 11 Seek Brodin and his strength; seek his presence continually! 1 Bronicles 16:11 Gains 16 Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are gorging away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day thereafter. 17 For our cheat days are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. 18 We fix our eyes not on what is seen in the checkout line, but on what is unseen, in the temple of iron. For what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal. 2 Gains 4:16-18 Deltoids 2 And he said unto them 3 "Lift and thine temple shall be built. 4 Tear down thy temple 5 one cubit at a time 6 and rebuild on a continuous timetable." Deltoids 2:6 Newbophyte 1 There once was a young man named Arnold. He was frail, and small of stature. 2 One day, young Arnold found himself daydreaming. 3 'I am tired of being frail' he said, 'My heart yearns that my body was as strong as the mighty Oak tree.' 4 Later that evening, Brodin appeared to the young man in his sleep, 5 'Fear not, young newbophyte, for I, Brodin, the God of Iron and Sweat, have heard your cries. 6 Verily I say unto you, the path you have chosen is difficult, yet noble. What you seek can be achieved. 7 You must go pray in my Temple of Iron, I will forge you in the same fires that forged the Plates of Standard Olympic. 8 Go now, young man...fill my altar with sacrifices of squat, deadlift, bench press, and presses of overhead, and see your desires fulfilled.' 9 And so the young Arnold did. He became as mighty and large as the Oak. 10 His road arduous and long, yet he never wavered, he received criticism, yet he ignored them like the pain he ignored at the Temple of Iron, his reward was that of the greatest names in Swole, and has been enshrined in the Temple of Swohalla. Book of the Newbophyte 1:1-10 Quad 1 In the fire he stood, his hands upon the iron. And Brodin came unto him and said 2 "I tell you verily, say unto thy sqaut rack "be light", and it shall be defeated. Say unto thy leg press "be moveable" and it shall be moved. 3 For all things are possible with swole, and through Brodin your shepard. 4 For through Brodin you have the power to trample unmovable iron and bend it to your will as you would your soul. The Book of Quad 9:1-4 Swolamuel 6 And Zyzz was greatly distressed, for the people spoke of stoning him, because all the people were mirin, each for his sons and daughters. But Zyzz strengthened himself in Brodin. 1 Swolamuel 30:6 Other / Philosophies / Sayings Blessed are the rich in quads: for they shall find pants that fit. Blessed are the strong: for they shall possess the land. Blessed are they who lift: for they shall be lifted. Blessed are they that hunger and thirst after leg day: for they shall have their fill. Blessed are the spotters: for they shall be repaid tenfold with gainz. Blessed are the clean and jerk: for they shall make you into God. Blessed are the massgainers: for they shall be called the children of Brodin. Blessed are they that suffer persecution for swole's sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. The Broatitudes (from unattributed text) And the Lord Brodin said: "Check thy privilege, and judge not thy fellow man, for the truest gainz are those of the heart." The Lord Brodin then proceeded to bench a thousand heartbreaks with his mighty heart. Unattributed by spaghettihouse Judge not the swole, that ye be not judged. For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and it shall be measured to you again by the father, who is swoliest of all. Unattributed by not_more_faps "There is no such thing as Broddhism. There are only undeveloped Broddhas on the path to enswolement." Brahmmapadha, Siddartha Brotama "Since in order to gain, one must first mire, learn to gain by miring another bro." Bromi, 13th century Sufi poet "Even if it seems certain that you will not gain, lift. Neither wisdom nor technique has a place in this. A real bro does not think of victory or defeat. He plunges recklessly towards an irrational routine. By doing this, you will awaken from your weakness." Brahgakure, Tsunetomo Yamabroto 13 And on that day Brodin cast down upon his people the Trapezius; the cushion of thy almighty squat bar Flexidus 2:13 Wisdom of Contemporary Brociples "Each rep is a gift from Brodin" -DrToss Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse